


Strange Occurrences

by Moonlight_Darkblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU Characters in Canon Universe, Canon Universe, Captain Eren Yeager - Freeform, Captain Levi, Hange Zoë's Experiments, M/M, No Smut (Maybe), Slow Build, Subordinate Eren, Subordinate Levi, Titan Eren, Titan Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Darkblood/pseuds/Moonlight_Darkblood
Summary: Levi is just having a nice time alone in the peace and quiet. And then Eren and an older version of himself crash into the room. Oh, and there's another version of himself, too. Turns out that those different versions of himself and Eren are from a different parallel universe with Eren being Humanity's strongest and Levi being the titan and Humanity's hope. Now they are stuck in the canon universe and are slowly falling in love with the other version of their subordinates.Basically an AU where Eren is a captain and Levi is a subordinate titan that get stuck in canon universe and fall in love with the other version of Levi and Eren.





	1. Corporal Eren and Titan Levi!?

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best summary but you get the gist of it. Hopefully.

Everything was calm and quiet as Levi was sitting in his designated spot on the dining table. He held a cup of black tea in one hand, resting his other over the back of his chair. The flames of torches flickered in the dark room, illuminating the silent night. After a day of training his subordinates non stop, it was nice to be alone and let go. Just when he was in a nice calmness, muffled shouting could be heard through the closed doors.

 

 _I thought I told Petra to lock the brat up,_ thought Levi. The yelling got louder and he could make out Eren shouting at someone, or something. His pubescent voice was then replaced with a deeper one, but it was clearly still Eren's. Sighing, Levi put his cup down and got up towards the door. He could finally make out the brats voices.

 

“Who the hell are you,” said the darker tone in a cold manner.

 

“I'm Eren! Who the hell are you and why do you look like me?! I-I’ll end you!” The pubescent one yelled. _What the fuck is going on?_ The door then flew open revealing...two Erens? They barreled into the room as one tackling the other. For a long time they rolled around, landing punches to each other's faces while trying to win against the other. Another voice called from outside the door. The person that the sound belonged to made Levi's eyes widen ten folds.

 

“Eren Heichou!” A young Levi ran into the room with a worried expression on his face. He was a little shorter than Levi, just like the how other Eren with the deep voice was taller. The Levi kid ran over to the older Eren and tried to hold him back, not getting acknowledged by the guy. Snapping out of his trance Levi got hella annoyed and glared at the scene before him. But, as it turns out, no one seemed to notice him or give a damn. That is, until he barked at them.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” His voice boomed, stopping the fight. Shorter Eren quickly got up and saluted his captain while the other one stayed sitting on the floor with wide eyes. The other, younger looking Levi also had a similar expression, but with his jaw nearly touching the ground. Levi pointed at his subordinate with a deadly glare. “You. Brat. Explain. _Now_.” Eren gulped loudly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down when swallowing. The boy looked over towards the other version of himself, the younger people seemingly not noticing each other, and glared.

 

“Sir, I was just walking through the hallways on my way down to the basement, but then I ran into him,” he pointed to his older looking self. “Then we just stood there for awhile and out of nowhere he became hostile! I don’t even know who he is! And to top that off, he has my face!” Levi remained silent for a minute before turning his attention to the two intruders.

 

“So, mind explaining who the hell you are and why you two look like the brat and I?” The harsh tone used told them that they couldn’t back away from the questioning, even if they tried. Older Eren cleared his throat and stood up. He then proceeded to walk forwards and held his hand out to the short corporal. Cautiously, Levi shook it, staring at the man in front of him with calculating eyes.

 

The person in question gave a little smirk before introducing himself. “I’m Lance Corporal Eren Jaeger of the Scouting Legion, and you are?”

 

“Lance Corporal Levi of the Survey Corps,” Levi responded simply. Corporal Eren’s eyes widened a bit, but then shrunk down to their normal size. Unlike his subordinate, the Eren before him had more narrow eyes, probably from age, instead of the giant puppy like ones of the titan shifter. They released their hands and both immediately grabbed a clean cloth from their pockets to wipe away any germs. Turns out this ‘Corporal Eren’ was also not a huge fan of physical contact. Just then there were two audible gasps from behind them.

 

Eren and younger Levi were looking at each other intensely. There were slight tinges of pink to their cheeks, but Levi was barely able to detect it. Moving forward, they circled each other, trying to get a good view of the other. Each of them thought it was strange to see their admired corporal as a younger, more expressive person right in front of them. It was annoying seeing the brat gazing at someone else in such a manner, even if it was himself...sort of. Getting tired of all this, he sat down on his seat. “Oi, Jaeger.”

 

Eren stopped immediately and saluted, the other Levi confused and looking at the two with intrest, lips a tiny bit open with eyes younger and more innocent that Levi’s own. They were about the size of young Eren’s eyes, and that was something he thought he would never see. Not even in a mirror. “Yes Sir!” Was the brat’s immediate response to his calling.

 

Levi tched. “Go get me some tea,” he paused, “get them some too, and yourself.” Smiling a little, Eren went to retrieve the items with a sense of happiness radiating off him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his brat self looking at the retreating figure with wide, star struck eyes. It was so weird to see himself like that, not to mention the large blush on his cheeks. Levi _never_ blushed. Ever. Well...at least in this world he didn’t. When the brat was gone he motioned for the two who were left to sit down. When they didn’t move at first, Levi glared at them, which seemed to get them to comply. Once they were sitting at the table, both of them in the chairs to his right, he got to business.

 

“You brats are obviously not from around here. Why don’t you tell me how you got here.” It was not a question, but a demand. The other Levi looked to his superior which seemed to be in deep thought. Finally, Eren nodded, the titan brat coming back with their tea and sitting opposite of Levi’s younger self.

 

“I don’t see why not, but in return I would like for you to answer some of my own questions. Understand that I am only doing this to better understand the situation. I’m not one for friendliness, so I won’t play nice,” Corporal Eren agreed. Levi nodded his approval of the statement.

 

“Good. The feeling’s neutral then.” He grabbed his cup and held it by the rim and started to drink. After a few moments of silence, both subordinates growing increasingly uncomfortable every moment, Levi brought down his cup, still holding it in the air. He met the intense gaze of the older Jaeger and greeting it with his own. “Start talking,” he demanded in a low, threatening tone. The other simply nodded.

 

“Well...in the beginning I was taking Ackerman to his space in the basement. There was something odd that happened when we turned the corner. We were both blinking at the same time when a flash of light appeared. It went soon afterwards and we bumped into him,” Eren pointed to Eren, “which caused me to get defencive. Levi was a little bit behind me, so I guess he didn’t see him until later. And that is what led us here. Everything looks the same, but the furniture is on the opposite side than it usually is.” After Eren finished, Captain Levi hummed in acknowledgment. It was once again quiet as they all contemplated what might have happened.

 

“Um..S-Sir?” Eren timidly asked. He might have some idea of what had happened, but it was only a thought.

 

“Jaeger.”

 

“Could it be possible that they...aren’t from here?”

 

“Way to state the obvious, brat.”

 

“No, I-I meant that they might not only be from around here, but...just possible...maybe they…”

 

“Spit it out, we don’t have all night here.”

 

“Maybe they are from another world? One that is like ours but different? One where instead of you being the Corporal, I was?” Eren’s suggestion was self explanatory. It was also possible. But could that be what really happened? And if so, then who was what there? It’s obvious that Eren ended up being the Captain and Levi his subordinate, but what about the rest of the brat’s friends. What about Hanji and Erwin?

 

A more childlike and timid version of Levi’s voice then spoke up. It was soft and uncertain, but curious and determined nonetheless. “Is that even possible? I-I mean it has a reasonable explanation and all, but how could that even happen. Magic d-doesn’t exist. But...how else could we be here?” He stuttered. It was adorable, to the Erens. Older Levi just ‘tch’ed in response to seeing himself a jittery mess. Even if it really wasn’t himself, it was still weird to see.

 

“Oi, Eren,” said Corporal Levi. Both of them responded. Oh this would get annoying. “You know what, we need to call each other something different for when someone addresses us. Its irritating when both of you brats respond when I just want to talk to the titan brat.” Subordinate Levi tilted his head to the side, confused. He was the only titan in the room, but his older self wasn’t referring to him. Would that mean…?

 

Looking straight into his younger Corporal, Levi spoke cautiously. “Wait you’re...also a titan shifter?” With that the boy set down his cup of tea and his teal green orbs locked with silver ones. He looked to Levi, then Corporal Levi, then back to him. Slowly, Eren nodded his head. Levi looked excitedly towards his captain to see that he wasn’t as thrilled as he was. Finally, after a very long time of being alone when it came to titan shifting and being treated like a monster, Levi had someone that went through the same things as he did. The young raven looked back over to Eren and continued his conversation. “Um...so...how tall is your titan?”

 

“Oh, I’m a fifteen meter class. How about you?”

 

“Thirteen and a half.” At that the boy chuckled. It was so weird to see the dull and mostly unresponsive Eren be young and seemingly carefree. But, if he was anything like Levi, he would have a darker side to him. “When did you learn about your ability to titan shift? What about your first time shifting? Wait...how old exactly are you?” He started rambling questions on and on until Corporal Eren forced him to stop to give time for the other Eren to respond. Smiling brightly, the young brunette gave his answer.

 

“Well, I’m fifteen years old. My first titan shifting happened during the evacuation of trost. And...I think I officially learned about my ability after I was carried by Mikasa over wall Rose.”

 

Subordinate Levi looked at him wide eyed for a moment. Did he just say Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman second in command and squad leader of the Scouting Legion, Mikasa? Someone cleared their throat which snapped him out of his thoughts. Corporal Levi got their attention and shifted the conversation back to what he started. Names. “It’s great and all that you brats are getting along,” he said with great sarcasm, “but, we still need to figure out this name calling thing.” Levi paused for a moment to think. “How about the young brats are called by their names and us corporals are called something different? I don’t mind being called ‘Heichou’ for the time being. What about you, Corporal Jaeger?”

 

“Hmm...I will go with ‘Captain’. Sound good?”

 

“Sure, why not,” stated Heichou with a roll of his eyes.

 

Levi then cleared his throat and continued the questioning. “So, Eren, when you said Mikasa...do you mean Mikasa Ackerman?” Eren looked up from his drink, confused with that question, but nodded anyway. “So you’re friends with the second in command of the Scouting Legion?” At that the boy choked a bit on his tea and started a coughing fit. After a few minutes it finally died down enough for him to speak normally.

 

“Mikasa isn’t a squad leader, she’s just a soldier like me. And she’s also my sister. Oh, and the Scouting Legion from your world is called the Survey Corps here. Just so you know,” replied the younger Jaeger. At the mention of his friend, Captain butted into the conversation.

 

“What about Armin? Is he still the commander? Or is he a soldier? How about everyone else like Jean, Sasha, Connie? What of Levi’s friends?” Captain turned towards Levi and raised an eyebrow. “Isabella and Frank was it?” The boy in question just gave a quiet snort and shook his head.

 

“No, it’s Isabel and Farlan.” At Levi’s correction and the mention of those names, Heichou’s eyes widened ten folds. He hadn’t heard those names in so many years. No one even knows about them other than Hanji and Erwin and a select few of other people. Not even his squad knows those names. Eren tilted his head to the side in confusion, about to say something, but was cut off by Levi Heichou.

 

“I think this is enough questioning today. We can chat more tomorrow, but it’s nearly the ass crack of dawn and I can tell Eren is exhausted.” The brunette would have protested if it weren’t for the sharp glare his corporal gave him. “We don’t have a spare room so Captain Eren will stay with me, but Levi will have to sleep in the basement with Eren.” He then stood up and got all the cups, going to the kitchen to wash them. Before he left, however, he gave older Eren some tasks. “Oi, before I go and clean this shit up, Captain, you need to lock those two up. There is a spare mattress somewhere down there. You’ll probably find them.” A dark aura then consumed them as Levi gave a final goodbye for the night before Eren headed off with younger Eren and shorter Levi. “And do any funny business and you’ll end up getting fed to Hanji’s titans.” With that he disappeared into the kitchen.

 

Captain Eren huffed. He didn’t need anyone to boss him around, even if it was a hot version of Levi. Wait...he did _NOT_ just think that. Nope, nothing about Levi Heichou and his fine ass and abs in his mind. Not a chance. Shaking away his thoughts, Eren ushered the younglings down to the basement as quietly as he could. There was no conversation going on, everyone being silent and nothing but their footsteps ringing out. Since everything was opposite of what he was used to, his younger self led the way. Once they were in the basement, Eren found the spare mattress pretty quickly and set it out for Levi. As Levi was settled in, Captain clamped one chain on each of the boy’s hands to restrain them. He stayed there for a little bit, watching as the boys drifted off to sleep. Chasing away any dirty thoughts, he left the cellar and locked it, then going out of the basement and back to the kitchen. He and Levi gave each other silent greetings and headed towards his, now their, room. After they were both ready and the sofa had all the necessities to make a makeshift bed, they headed to sleep. All Levi could think about as his head hit his pillow was the two Erens he would have to deal with the next day. Today had been one of the strangest occurrences in his life, and it would only continue.


	2. Friends and Enemies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi seemed to be hitting it off great! Captain and Heichou...not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Long time no see people! I'm in Norway right now and I can't promise that I'll update every week on time. Sorry! Just super busy with vacation stuffs. Check out the schedule I've (probably) given in the end-notes section if you want to know when I update stuffs.

Eren woke up with a start, the basement dark as always. But...something was off. It was warmer than usual. And something was crushing his chest.  _ What the hell is that?  _ The brunette groaned and slowly opened his eyes. As usual, the basement walls were still there. It looked the same. Bland, boring, brick-y. A flood of warmth embeded him suddenly. The weight on his chest shifted, causing the green-eyed boy to look down at the reason of his comfort. What met his eyes, he did not expect. Another person with long, raven locks that looked soft to the touch and delicately pale skin was on top of him. His face was covered by his hair, it being turned to the left with both his hands bent so that they lay next to his head in slacked fists. There was a shackle connected to his left hand, the opposite side of where Eren had his shackles. Wait...the brunette only had one. Not two. What the hell?

 

The boy on top of him had his legs intertwined with Eren’s, soft - and quite frankly, cute - breaths leaving him. The brunette stilled when he saw that the boy had an undercut. The exact same style as Corporal. He immediately stiffened, the events of last night still not clear in his head. Trying to get Corporal off him only caused the man to wake up. With a quiet groan, the raven lifted his head up slightly. He rubbed one eye before opening them up. Eren was blushing immensely. It was only when he saw Levi’s face that he remembered the strange occurrence that had happened. The Corporal’s face was younger, smoother, more expressive than the normal one. His eyes also showed emotion, something that was rare in the raven’s usual silver orbs. 

 

This must be the younger Levi. The subordinate of his older self. The realization hit them both pretty hard, and they both blush furiously. Their faces were so close to each other at that point. And why was Levi lying on Eren? He had his own bed didn’t he? “U-Um…” Levi shyly stuttered. His face was that of a ripe raspberry, bright pink with hints of dark red. Eren too had a shade of red on his cheeks, but to be honest, he looked more like a tomato. Both boys were flustered over seeing a younger version of the men they admired flustered and acting adorably. They sat up, fiddling with the shackle on their hand in embarrassment at the awkwardness of the situation. 

 

Levi slightly lifted his head up, peaking at the younger version of his corporal through the tips of his hair. The boy had completely disheveled hair that stuck in all directions. A true masterpiece of all bedheads. Eren was looking away from him, the bright red of his blush reaching his ears and going down his neck before it disappeared under his clothes.  _ I wonder if he’s a full body blusher... _ Levi shook his head, his body temperature rising because of his blushing until a light amount of steam emitted from his body. The younger Eren noticed this and the same thing happened to him, but in greater volume. They moved their gazes to each other, confused by what was happening. 

 

The raven’s face changed from surprised to amused. He was snorting, his body shaking at the hardship of keeping in a laugh. Failing, he ended up full blown giggling in a lighter, more girlish tone from his pubescent teenage one. A large pool of heat dumped over Eren as he watched Levi’s outburst. The boy’s shoulders were heaving from the laughter, his mouth contorted in a blissful smile, his eyes closed with a light blush on his cheeks with steam still coming from his body. Eventually, after the shock had mostly dissipated, Eren joined in on the laughter slowly. They ended up both giggling and laughing like idiots for half an hour before calming down. When they both opened their eyes, they found the other to be sparkling. Hormones were firing like crazy.  _ Cute _ . 

 

“Wow, how did we even get like this? I don’t think I’ve laughed like that in a long time,” Levi giggled. 

 

“Yea, same. How did you manage to get on top of me like that?” Eren asked innocently. 

 

“Don’t know. Maybe I was just so used to being chained to the bed that I just slept walked and crawled in with you,” Levi guessed. They both let out a hearty laugh before tiredness claimed them once again. Eren rubbed his eye lazily, Levi doing the same, before they gave questioning gazes to each other. “I wish I could tell what time it is down here…”

 

The fifteen meter titan shifter nodded his head. “Mhmm, but this is the cellar. It’s always dark and cold, no matter what time of day it is.” Levi gave a cute little yawn before crawling towards the pillows and next to Eren. 

 

“It was a lot warmer than usual when I woke up with you, though,” the raven mumbled. 

 

Eren looked away for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should ask. Seeming as both him and the younger version of the corporal woke up with warmth after weeks of a brutal cold in the morning, he decided to take a chance. “Um...would it be alright if we...s-slept together again?” Levi turned towards him and gave a sleepy smile before throwing himself at the taller teen with open arms. He rubbed his head against the other’s chest before giving a small hum in agreement. Eren gave a gentle smile to him and leaned back onto the bed with Levi on top of him and their arms wrapped around each other. 

 

They were both finally able to get a good night’s sleep after weeks of restlessness with a comfortable heat surrounding them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Heichou woke up with a pounding headache. The sun was just beginning to rise, which meant he only got about one hour of shut eye. He has never been able to sleep for a long time, about three to four hours of sleep everyday. It didn’t affect his performance, only his appearance with his large, black bags under his eyes, but looks weren’t something he was truly worried about. Less sleep meant he would be able to be more alert in a situation and would allow him to act quicker in case there is one. The raven lifted his body off the bed and stood up to get ready for the day. He was about halfway to the bathroom when he heard something shift. Getting in a fighting stance he looked toward the area where the sound came from, only to hear a certain brat chuckling at him. 

 

“Please, Heichou. I think we both know we would be an equal match to each other,” Eren, no, Captain said. The man stood up from the dark corner where his ‘bed’ was and walked towards the torches on the wall. He lit them, illuminating the black space and allowing Heichou to see the brunette perfectly. Captain was in his sleep outfit, a plain white shirt and some black pants to accompany it. His hair was not as messy as Eren’s usually was in the mornings, but it wasn’t perfect either. “Seems you also don’t sleep many hours of the night,” he stated. 

 

Heichou clicked his tongue. “It seems as though we have a lot of things common,  _ Captain _ , so I doubted sleep would be any different.” The older Eren only gave a small smirk in response, Levi Heichou’s face heating up a bit. He pushed it away and got his facial temperature back under control. Without saying anything else, he walked away and grabbed new clothes from his closet and went to the bathroom. Once done washing and getting ready, he stepped out to find Captain on his bed and reading a book. His facial features were stoic, giving nothing away, but it was more expressive than Levi’s own, but not as much as his subordinate. 

 

Without Captain noticing him, the smaller male slipped out of the room and went over to Eren’s. As quickly and quietly as he could, he went in, grabbed some clothes, and dodged out. He hadn’t noticed the younger brunette and raven sleeping in the same bed. When Heichou came back into his room, Captain Eren was exploring his shelves. This pissed him off to no end. “OI BRAT! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” The brunette’s head snapped over in his directions, eyes wider than normal, but face giving nothing away. He closed the current cupboard he was looking through and approached him. The man leaned down to come face to face with the raven, getting dangerously close to a death by a midget. 

 

They glared at each other for a long time, neither speaking, neither making any moves...until…

 

As fast as lightning, Levi’s hand connected with Eren’s cheek in a powerful slap that sent the other flying to the floor. Captain grunted and sat up. He turned towards Heichou and saw the most terrifying sight he had ever seen. And nothing scared him...nothing until now. Half of Levi’s face was covered in shadow, blocking one eye and making it pitch black. The orbs in them, though, shone bright and deadly. A piercing silver that could shoot anyone down like a bullet in the night, gleaming in the light as it makes it way to kill. All Captain could do was sit and stare as he was paralyzed and unable to move. “Don’t you  _ E V E R   _ touch my stuff without permission again.  _ Got it? _ ” His voice was menacing, dangerous,  _ deadly _ , but it was what snapped the brunette out of his trance. 

 

Eren stood up and gave a half hearted glare to the stunning -  _ NOPE, not stunning, not hot either, didn’t look up at that area at all, I’m not a pervert  _ \- raven. “I was just hoping to learn more about this world of yours, even if it isn’t so different from mine. And it wouldn’t hurt to learn about my subordinate’s other self,” he defended. Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“Tch. Whatever,” he held out the clothes he had gotten from the cellar out to Captain, “just take these clothes and get in the goddamn bath before I beat the shit out of you  **again** .” The brunette took the outfit and went to the bath without another word, his expression a little more annoyed. While Eren was out of the room, Levi took the opportunity to clean a bit. Before he could get the supplies out, though, he noticed that they were already on his desk. Something else seemed off, too. Wiping a finger over the wood of his bed, he felt that it was wet with cleaning products.  _ That brat cleaned my room _ …

 

“I hope I cleaned up to your standards, though I have a feeling ours are the same.” Captain came out of the bath fully clothed and hair more tamed than earlier. Heichou only snorted a light, unamused snort. He didn’t say anything, only looking out the window to check on the sun. It was now fully showing and above the horizon, but close enough to the ground to tell that it was still early in the morning. Heichou walked towards the door leading out of the room and walking past the calculating titan green eyes that were following him. He opened the door and walked out, turning around once outside. 

 

“I have to wake up the brats today,” he paused when he didn’t get an answer. “Well, don’t just stand there looking constipated. I don’t trust you enough to leave you alone, so you’ll be coming along,” Heichou ordered. Captain didn’t move. Getting annoyed, he decided intimidation would be beneficial in getting the idiot to move. He gave the man a harsh glare, speaking in a low, threatening tone. “Did I fucking stutter?”

 

Captain rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’m coming, but only because I want to see how Levi and Eren are holding up. They better not have killed each other.” With that he headed after Levi who started walking and they went down to Eren’s room. They both lit their own torch and headed inside the room. Once in front of the cell’s door Heichou began unlocking it until he felt a light tap on the shoulder from Captain. He glared in his direction before the man pointed to Eren’s bed. Immediately, he stopped and stood completely still. There on the bed before them was Eren who had Levi tight in his hold on top of his chest. Their legs were a tangled mess and their arms were protectively around the other. Everything was silent. 

 

“What the fuck,” breathed Captain. Heichou snorted dryly.

 

“So much for them killing each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be in Norway until the 6th of August (when I fly home) so until then updates are not 100% determined. Thank you for your understanding! (=ヮ=)


	3. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to make the corporals so serious, and why do Eren and Levi look so dazed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FUCKING BAAAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> DDJFJKSDFKJNESDGFNISNFIBNGIB! I have no idea what I'm doing with this story anymore but who the fuck cares as long as it makes sense? Right? ANYWAY, I have to move updates to Fridays (Even though this is posted on a Saturday) because I need my Thursdays to be free days. Wanna know why? HOMEWORK! Yaaayyyyyy.... 눈_눈
> 
> Being back in school sucks. And just when I thought I was done with it too...(´-ε-｀)

The two corporals stood completely still watching their subordinates sleeping together in Titan Shifter Eren’s room. Strange how the two seemingly got so close together that they decided to sleep on the same bed, arms and legs tangled in the other’s limbs. How could Levi’s other self be able to get so close to the brat in a few hours than he ever had in multiple weeks? They were basically the same person...mostly. They have the same looks, but...Heichou and Levi probably acted completely different from the other. After all, they did not have the same life experiences. Captain Eren cleared his throat, catching the shorter male’s attention. “We should wake them up. God knows what will happen if they are allowed to stay together like that,” he deadpanned. Heichou grunted in agreement. Nothing else needed to be said before the two corporals went inside and stood on the opposite sides of the bed. 

 

Since both males had the keys to the shackles, they unlocked their counterpart’s chains. The boys cuddling on the bed shifted a little, bringing their bodies closer, but otherwise didn’t move or wake up. Heichou and Captain gave one look at the other before waking the sleeping pair up.

 

“JAEGER!” Heichou yelled in the brunette’s ear.

 

“ACKERMAN!” Captain did the same with the raven. 

 

As quick as lighting the boys were awake, eyes staring each other down as they were still locked in tight embraces. In a blink of an eye, they shot up and scooted away from each other with dark pink on their cheeks. It was funny that the two boys didn’t notice their superiors until after they cleared their throats. Eren shot up from the bed and saluted his Heichou, Levi doing the same for Captain. “Corporal,” they said at the same time. The blushes on their faces only seemed to grow darker as the older males just stood there. 

 

Heichou sighed. “Care to explain why you brats were all cuddly in bed?”

 

“You better not have done _it_ last night.” Captain glared at them. Eren and levi looked at him with confused expressions. The red on their faces were fading away.

 

“Done what? What’s  _ it _ ?” Levi asked, looking at Eren who shrugged and shook his head. 

 

Captain looked at them like they were stupid. “You know, sleeping together?” He said, crossing his arms. The teenagers nodded their heads in unison muttering their answers. 

 

“Well, yea we slept together,” Levi stated as if it was obvious, “I somehow got into his bed and we both woke up and then went back to sleep later…”

 

Captain groaned in frustration. “I’M TALKING ABOUT SEX! DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX?” He yelled out. The titan shifters stopped moving, their faces warming up again and turning bright pink. Light amounts of steam emitted from their bodies yet again, both of the teenagers lost for words.  

 

“W-we didn’t do…” Eren trailed off, embarrassed. 

 

“ _ That! _ ” Levi finished for him. 

 

Heichou watched from the sidelines, letting out a single snort. No one seemed to hear him though, so that’s good. It was amusing to him how Captain wasn’t as straight forwards as he was, and the fact that his younger self seemed to be as oblivious as Eren. After a moment of silence, his subordinate finally noticed that his older self was wearing his clothes. If he wasn’t himself, then he would have burst out laughing at how much Eren and Captain seem to hate each other. After a while of the brunette’s bickering, he had finally had enough. 

 

“Jaeger!” Heichou called. 

 

“Sir,” the young brunette responded. 

 

“You and Levi get ready, I’m going to take Captain upstairs to the food hall to have a  _ little chat _ . Come as soon as both of you are done. We also have something to discuss.” And with that, Heichou dragged the older male out of the room before he could protest. They walked together in silence, only talking when they sat down and the doors were shut. “What the fuck was that?” Levi Heichou asked angrily. 

 

“What the fuck was what?” Captain Eren asked back. 

 

“You and the other brat were fighting like fucking kids! You’re a  _ Captain _ ,  _ Eren _ . Fucking act like one and not like a spoiled, bratty child!”

 

Eren huffed.  _ What a hypocrite.  _ “Fine, I admit that was childish of me, and I apologize, but you must realize that-”

 

“That what?” Levi rudely cut him off. “That you hate his presence, that you’re jealous of your younger self? That’s not better, that’s worse.”

 

Captain glared at him. “Well have you seen yourself,  _ Heichou _ ? The way you look at Levi with rage in your eyes? The fact that you’re jealous that  _ he _ can get closer to Eren quicker than  _ you _ can?” The brunette smirked in victory. The raven’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He took a deep breath, calming down his nerves. Letting out a sigh, he looked back up at Eren who looked like he was coming to his senses, too. 

 

“Look, let’s not fight over this. We both have flaws, and we both don’t like each other’s flaws. We’re both grown adults and Humanity's Strongest Soldiers. I’ll...I’ll try not to upset you anymore, and in return, you have to try not upset me. Deal?” 

 

Eren nodded, looking ashamed of his earlier behavior. “Yea, deal. And...sorry for...earlier.” Levi shook his head, indicating that it wasn’t a problem. A knock on the door suddenly sounded.

 

“Heichou, Captain?” The pubescent voice of Levi sounded through the closed doors. “May we come in?” the two corporals looked at each other before yelling at the two to come in. The younger Eren and Levi walked in with flushed faces, seemingly dazed. As they sat down, the older males couldn’t help but wonder what had happened.

 

* * *

 

The young Jaeger and Ackerman watched as Heichou dragged Captain out of the room, leaving the two alone. They stood there for a moment, contemplating what just happened. Eren had never seen his corporal act that way towards anyone else but him, so it was weird watching him drag someone else away. Levi thought that his older self was frightening. He would never have the courage to stand up to him like Eren did to his heichou. The raven cast a sideways glance at the young brunette. Although he was obviously younger and had more unruly hair, there wasn’t that many differences between the two. Both captain and him had that chestnut hair, the tan skin, the height that Levi could only dream of, and the dreamy eyes. A tiny pink shade made it’s way onto his cheeks near the tip of his eyes. It was weird how he kept blushing a lot lately. Well...he has been attracted to his corporal for a long time...and there’s now a younger looking version of him, too…

 

Levi shook his head, gazing down at the floor in embarrassment. “Hey,” Eren said from the right side of the room. “Let’s get dressed, wouldn’t want to keep those two waiting,” he said with a dry chuckle. Levi hummed, timidly walking after Eren to his dresser. When the bright eyed male got his clothes and turned to leave for the bathroom, the raven snached the fabric of his shirt. 

 

“Um…” Levi started looking down, “I don’t have any other clothes. Could I...maybe...borrow yours?” He asked shyly.  _ Cute _ , Eren thought. 

 

“Sure,” he complied, giving Levi a pair of pants and a shirt. “This is all I have right now, since that other  _ bastard _ took my other clothes,” Eren said, mumbling the last part through gritted teeth. Levi opened his mouth to say something when the taller teen interrupted him. “I’m going to take a quick bath now, I’ll tell you when I’m done. Levi let out a weak ‘okay’. It didn’t take long after Eren went in until he was done, and then Levi went.  He took an ever shorter time than Eren, but for some reason he didn’t come out afterwards. “Levi?” Eren called to the raven, knocking at the door. When he didn’t hear a reply and found out that the door was unlocked, he went inside. “Levi? You okay in here?” 

 

Levi was standing by the mirror, looking at something, seemingly in deep thought. He hummed in reply when Eren called out to him the second time. “Glad you’re okay,” Eren sighed, smiling. “You didn’t answer me so I thought something was wrong.”

 

“Oh no,” levi waved his hand in the air, “I was just spacing out is all.”

 

“Mm, that’s good. So, now that you’re ready we should probably head upstairs.” With that, the male turned around and started walking towards the exit. He was already in his room when there was a weird groaning noise. 

 

“Eren, watch out!” Levi yelled, tackling him down to the ground. He didn’t know what had happened, but when he came to his senses again, all he knew was the Levi was on top of him and that they were both currently being crushed by his dresser. “Mnn…” Levi groaned. He stiffened when he found that he was on top of Eren, heat coming back up to his face. The boy tried to move, but nothing worked. “Eren,” the raven whispered into his ear on accident. “Eren, I can’t move.” 

 

“What do you mean you can’t move.” He asked in a low voice. Wow, if that didn’t go straight to Levi’s groin.  _ Now’s not the time, now is not the time _ , Levi repeated in his head. 

 

“I mean that I can’t lift up whatever’s on my back.”  

 

Eren was silent for a moment, thinking. “Okay, how about I push up with my legs and you try pushing with your back.” The raven nodded, lifting up with his back while Eren pushed with his legs. They tried again and again and again, and after a very long time of falling back onto each other, they finally managed to come loose. Both teens were panting, faced flushed, backs and legs aching. 

 

“Alright.” Eren panted in between breaths. “Let’s...let’s go upstairs now.” Levi didn’t say anything in response, and just nodded. They then began their slow descent up towards the food hall. As soon as they were in front of the door, Eren was about to barge in, but Levi held him back. He knocked on the door and called out to his and Eren’s superiors.

 

“Heichou, Captain, may we come in?” There was silence on the other side until the two captains called them in. The teens sauntered into the room and sat down. They immediately noticed the serious aura in the room and couldn’t help but wonder what had happened. 


	4. They Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heichou gives everyone a discussion about circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for being gone for too long, since I do that with almost every chapter that I post, so I'm just gonna say WELCOME BACK! Another chapter and another situation! Yay!
> 
> I've been starting to watch Fairy Tale (since I haven't watched a ton of anime so far) and I totally ship Nalu and Gratsu. I can't choose between them!

“Alright, now that everyone is here, we need to discuss some things,” Heichou said in a stern voice. Eren and Levi sat next to each other, seemingly exhausted, but payed attention to the superior raven. Captain had his back on his chair with one hand draped over it. It was funny how the two corporals were so alike, especially how they basically sat in the same position. “First of all, we need to better understand the situation. All we know so far is that Captain and Levi come from another place where things are switched around.” 

“An alternate universe,” Captain supplied. Heichou nodded. The older brunette then looked to the younger people in the room. “Basically we know what happened, but we don’t know why or how. Also, we know the fact that there was a strange flash of light right before we got here, and that’s all.” Eren and Levi looked at each other uncomfortably. Both of them could tell what the other was thinking. 

The shorter grey eyed man walked over to Captain, taking out the chair next to him and sitting down. He leaned forwards and rested his elbows on the table, hands linked together in front of his mouth in concentration. “Yes. So we have to figure out how, maybe not why, they got here, but the sooner we find out, the shorter time it will take to send them home.” Levi gave a quick nod of understanding. The brunette next to him looked down at his lap, clenching his fists until his fingernails dug through his skin. He understood the fact that the alternate Levi and Eren needed to go back eventually, but he didn’t want that to happen. The titan finally had someone who he could relate to, someone who he could tell everything to because they basically went through the same exact situations. He guessed that he could talk to Heichou, but the raven wouldn’t understand like Levi would. No one would understand like the younger Levi, after all...they were both monsters.

“Eren,” Levi’s calm, caring voice pulled him out of the water of his conscious and back to reality. “Are you okay?” The short boy asked. His hand rested on Eren’s shoulder, tracing circles to comfort him. “You had this scary, blank expression on your face…”

Eren brushed the concern off. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, Jaeger?” Heichou asked with a blank face. Eren nodded simply.

“I won’t turn into a Titan sir.”

“I wasn’t talking about that, I’m talking about your personal health.” This caught the young brunette off guard. Although this isn’t the first time Levi Heichou had asked him about how he was, it still surprised him when the man asked personal questions. Though, he didn’t consider that a personal question, it stilled made him happy that his leader cared about him. The boy gave the older Levi a small, content smile. 

“I’m alright, Heichou. Thank you.” The man grunted in response. He felt a tingle of warmth in his stomach, one that was similar to a warmth that he had briefly felt with the other Eren. The raven was glad he had been able to make the brat smile. It may not look like he cared about anyone on the outside, like the fearless stern general he was perceived to be, but he actually cared a lot, maybe even too much. He cleared his throat. “As I was explaining earlier, it would be best if we try to keep the two of them a secret from anyone else. If word starts getting around that there are two titan shifters, it could cause those Military Police swine to sniff you two out…”

“And we can’t let that happen,” Captain finished for him. 

“I’m an exception, though, right?!” Four heads turned towards the person who just spoke. Captain gave a little intake of breath while Levi gasped. Heichou glared. 

Shit.

“Foureyes, what are you doing here?” Levi Heichou asked cautiously. Hanji came into the room, closing the door behind them and putting the wooden beam over the door. Levi should have gotten the brats to do that earlier. The crazy person walked over to the short corporal, leaning on his shoulder with her arm. 

“I just wanted to ask you if I could borrow Eren for a little experiment I wanted to do, but I couldn’t find you Levi!” They whined. A psychopathic smile then made it onto their face as they looked at the two new people in the room. Subordinate Levi shivered under their stare. This Hanji acted completely different from the one that he knew. It wasn’t a good different either. He let out a weak whimper of fright. The small raven might be similar to Eren when it came to fighting Titans, but he was a lot more docile every other time. Eren, noticing Levi’s whimper gave Hanji a pointed glare, and soon Captain was joining in. The younger Levi was his responsibility, and so it was his responsibility to take care of the kid, too.

Hanji gave them all a sheepish look, scratching the back of their neck at the realisation that they were pissing off not only the short stack captain, but both Erens as well. “Sorry, sorry,” they apologised in a light tone. “I just wasn’t expecting there to be two of you, and I just got excited.” They gave the boys another grin, trying to show that they weren’t a danger, but it still set Levi off. The boy clung to Eren’s shirt, trying not to make it obvious, and leaned a bit closer to the brunette. He gulped.

“Is this really what Hanji is like here?” Levi whispered. Eren wrapped a hand behind the other’s back, pulling him a little bit closer. 

“I’m afraid so,” the brunette responded back in a quiet tone to make sure that no one could hear him, thought everyone but Hanji secretly could. The squad leader’s smile expanded widely at the sight of Eren holding a smaller, cuter version of Levi. They made their way over to the subordinates and wrapped their hand around them in a giant hug. “AAAAAA,” they squealed, “You’re both just so cute! I have two Titan babies now!” Both of the boys seemed extremely uncomfortable, much to Heichou and Captain’s amusement, though it was short lived because Hanji started rubbing their faces together. 

“Zoe, that’s enough.” Captain commanded. He was starting to be pissed off. No one was allowed to do that other than himself. And he didn’t do that. Hanji looked at him with questions clear on their face. 

“Zoe? Why did you call me Zoe?” They asked. The brunette seemed to become more serious in a split second. They didn’t like it when someone called them only by last name. “I don’t appreciate you calling me by my last name like that. I’m a squad leader, not a subordinate. You are not above me, so address me as Hanji, okay?” Although there was no definite change in the older Eren’s face, the man couldn’t help but have a slight tinge of fear in him. He had never witnessed Zoe...Hanji act like that before, but then again, this wasn’t the world he was used to. 

Captain sipped his tea, leaning back. He looked straight at Hanji without backing down. “I apologize, Hanji, it was rude of me to assume that I could talk to you like I do to them back home. I didn’t mean any harm,” Captain Eren said professionally. He didn’t sound sincere to the two subordinates, but since Hanji knew what Levi for so long, they could tell that that the brunette was sorry. They waved it off, saying it was alright, and so they moved on. 

“So, Shit specs, how much did you hear?” Heichou questioned them. Hanji jumped up, beaming.

“The whole thing!” They said proudly. “And what I didn’t hear I figured out myself!” Turning towards the two corporals, they had an excited face on. Heichou knew what was going to be said. 

“No.”

“But Levi!” They whined. “I haven’t even said anything.”

The short captain clicked his tongue in annoyance. “You’re going to ask if you can experiment on Eren and Levi and my answer is no.” Hanji pouted, saying how he was no fun. So there goes their first plan of action, because now Hanji knows. They’ll probably tell everyone in the corps, or maybe just Erwin, but the chances of someone else finding out about this is almost one hundred percent. But maybe they could use the maniac to their advantage. It seemed as though Captain had caught on fast to Hanji’s personality and what they could do when it came to them getting back home, because he almost immediately asked, “Hanji, would you be able to determine how to get both me and the younger Levi back to our world?”

The non-binary brunette thought for a moment. “Hmm...I’m sure that I can test something out, but I will need more information about you two as well as your world. And although I shouldn’t tell anyone, it would be smart to at least tell captain eyebrows,” Hanji explained. Levi giggled a little, becoming more used to this new personality that his friend possessed. Everyone got quiet after that, and Levi suddenly felt conscious of their stares. Hanji squealed again. “Aren’t you just adorable Levi!” They yelled out to the younger raven. “I wish grumpy pants here would be more like you!” A tiny blush formed on his cheeks, but only Eren was able to notice it. Why is he so cute? I want to kiss him. Eren’s own face then began to heat up. What was he thinking! He couldn’t do that, being in any kind of relationship with Levi is just as bad as being in a relationship with Captain, and that’s just weird. Ugh, he didn’t even want to think about that kind of relationship with him. Though would it be so bad to be in a relationship like that with Levi? But then again, what when they leave? They can’t stay here forever...but is it worth it? Does Levi even like him in that kind of way?

While Eren was having an internal battle in his mind, Hanji talked about what they would need in order to find out more about how they got there and what their world was like. They didn’t get very far before Heichou informed them that the newcomers should head to his private quarters for the time being, since everyone was bound to wake up soon. Levi didn’t want to leave Eren, but he had no choice since his captain urged him upstairs. The young raven waved to the other titan shifter before heading upstairs, leaving him with Captain and Eren alone with Heichou.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate if you comment your thoughts and give me feedback! (*￣∇￣)
> 
> Updates are on Fridays!
> 
> Writing Schedule:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ro9XCZm1m3CWyZTTpwU0oMsY9g-ACcwhPjnWcWI5nhQ/edit


End file.
